


Veil in Redwall Hell

by legalgood



Series: Sonflash AU [1]
Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Gen, Sonflash AU, it's in a bar but veil is a teenage edgelord and ordered milk, redwall hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalgood/pseuds/legalgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extra fic for my Sonflash AU, where Sunflash adopts Veil instead of the Redwallers. It's adorable and teenage Veil Sixclaw is actually adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veil in Redwall Hell

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to my friend [Jaiden](http://actualtechnoskimmies.tumblr.com/) for helping me revise this a bit!!
> 
> and thanks [thegoldensoundtwice](http://thegoldensoundtwice.tumblr.com/), [theredwallrecorder](http://theredwallrecorder.tumblr.com/) and [raphcrow](http://raphcrow.tumblr.com/) for your awesome characters and art and fics and ugh I love Redwall Hell

It had been an easy night. Patrons flitting about and mingling, listening to the “live” band. The atmosphere had been easy, lighthearted, and chatter filled the air. The sound of a heavy paw opening the door prompted a silence that dropped like a heavy velvet curtain over the assembled beasts. Sunflash the Mace stood in the doorway.

Nivedita looked up as the silence fell, and despite herself, was a tad intimidated by the imposing form of the badger. Still, she approached him. “Honored guest, would you care to—” Sunflash cut her off with a wave and a fleeting smile.

“I shall not tarry long, and I mean no ill to this company,” the golden-striped badger intoned. He was willing to let bygones be bygones, just so long as he was able to get his son and bring him home for the biggest scolding of his life…er, death. “Have you seen a ferret? Six claws on his left paw, cheeky young’un, always running about.”

“You speak of The Pitiless One?” the rat asked, confusion evident in her tone. Sunflash’s eyes darkened at the mention of Swartt. “He was banned a fortnight ago after a rather unfortunate…incident.” Her mouth curled into a half smile, and Sunflash relaxed a bit.

“No, a younger ferret, no ghastly paint on his face. Red dyed paws, though, from an unfortunate attempt to give a friend a tattoo,” the badger elaborated. Nivedita thought back, looking in her mind’s eye at those who had passed through the gates. No ferret appeared, but she snapped her fingers and made a small “aha!” noise.

“I had stepped away for a few minutes to deal with an issue with the Lady, but Willow stood in for me, after many assurances that the kitchen supplies could take care of themselves. Perhaps your ferret friend came in then.”

“Perhaps. Would I be able to speak to this Willow?” The rat smiled slyly.

“Of course, the kitchens are just through that door. Do be careful, though. We wouldn’t want to have to put minced badger on the menu!”

Puzzled by her words, Sunflash made his way to the kitchen door, and entered the immaculate domain of Willow Slay. As he entered, though, he noticed a rather large knife was making a beeline towards Sunflash’s skull. He only just managed to lift his mace in time to intercept it before it could do any permanent damage.

“Who in the name of the Lady are you?” a dark furred mink was glaring at the badger as he wrenched the knife out of the mace head and laid it down on the table. “And why are you in my kitchens?” A knife hovered in midair just in front of Sunflash’s throat.

“Sunflash the Mace, and I’m looking for my son.” The knife flew back to the corner of the kitchen, where it had been dutifully chopping scallions. The mink peered at him curiously. “Would you happen to be Willow? The rat who greeted me at the door said that you had stood by the doors for some time, and I was wondering if you’ve seen a young ferret?”

“Sunflash the Mace as in the guy that offed old Sixclaw?” Sunflash nodded. “Well, at the very least I should shake your paw. A hare wandered in here a while ago, said that he hadn’t had food as good as mine since he was living on the mountain with Sunflash the Mace.”

“Well, Bloggwood did most of the cooking, but I did help out a bit when I could,” Sunflash admitted.

“If you can return in better circumstances I’d love to see what you could prepare. Might’ve seen a ferret. What did he look like?”

“Small, with six claws on his left paw. Paws dyed red.”

“And he’s your son?”

Sunflash nodded, and gripped his mace challengingly. Willow held up her paws apologetically.

“No disrespect intended. I think I did see the young rip, scrambling on top of a bar stool far too tall for him. His paws didn’t even reach the footrests. Might still be at the bar now.”

“Thank you. That insolent ferret is going to get one monster of a scolding once we get home,” he growled. Willow nodded approvingly.

“Come back whenever you’d like, and we can have a little cooking competition. Just knock at the door so you don’t get your ear sliced off,” Willow called as Sunflash stormed off towards the bar.

“What in the name of Brockhall are you doing here, you ragamuffin?” Veil Sixclaw found himself hovering above his seat, staring into the eyes of his adoptive father, who had pulled him up by the scruff of his neck.

“Dad!” the young ferret wailed pathetically. “You’re embarrassin meeeee!”

Sunflash glared at Veil, still frowning in immense disapproval. “Veil Sixclaw of Salamandastron, you are grounded for a season!”

“But Dad! I…what about playing tag with the hares? What about patrols?”

“No ‘buts,’ Veil. Come on, we’ve got to get you home.”

 

* * *

 

The car ride back home was tense. Sunflash’s paws gripped the steering wheel, and Skarlath attempted to calm him down, with little success, and attempted to berate Veil gently, which yielded far greater success.

As the odd family pulled away, the Lady came to stand by Nivedita. “Odd family, that.”

“Odd indeed, Milady. Odd indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on [my tumblr](http://rangapaw.tumblr.com/).
> 
> this is a side story for an eventually larger series which will make up the Sonflash AU


End file.
